Luthori General Election 3850
12 | popular_vote1 = 15,317,282 | percentage1 = 23.58% | swing1 = 2.82 | image2 = | leader2 = Denise Silverhielm | leader_since2 = 3842 | party2 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 7.86%, 26 Seats | seats2 = 65 Seats | seat_change2 = 39 | popular_vote2 = 11,855,065 | percentage2 = 18.25 | swing2 = 10.39 | image3 = | leader3 = Ensor Taylor | leader_since3 = 3832 | party3 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 17.37%, 61 seats | seats3 = 61 | seat_change3 = 0 | popular_vote3 = 11,231,585 | percentage3 = 17.29% | swing3 = 0.07 | image4 = | leader4 = Unknown | leader_since4 = Unknown | party4 = Radical Communist Labour Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 10.44%, 37 seats | seats4 = 53 | seat_change4 = 16 | popular_vote4 = 10,052,566 | percentage4 = 15.48% | swing4 = 5.03 | image5 = | leader5 = Ellias L. Clement | leader_since5 = 3836 | party5 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 10.88%, 38 seats | seats5 = 53 | seat_change5 = 15 | popular_vote5 = 9,905,108 | percentage5 = 15.25% | swing5 = 4.37 | image6 = | leader6 = Suzanne Evans | leader_since6 = 3845 | party6 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 1.55%, 3 Seats | seats6 = 35 Seats | seat_change6 = 32 | popular_vote6 = 6,501,891 | percentage6 = 10.01% | swing6 = 8.46 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Ambrose Tudor | before_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) | after_election = Ambrose Tudor | after_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = 6495ED |color3 = FF7519 |color4 = DC143C |color5 = 6A5ACD |color6 = 3A9248 }} The Luthori General Election 3850 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 350 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. The election marked the dissolution of the Imperial Party and the Social Democratic League, and the founding of the Imperial Jorgian Loyalist Party and the single issue party, tristan14697 Party. However both newcomers failed to win any seats in the Diet. The results saw the Cavalier Party remain as the largest party, the Liberal Alliance had a resurgence in popularity with massive gains in seats, coming second place and deposing Choice of that title. The six smaller parties: the Radical Communist Labour Party, the Hosian Socialist Party and the Progress Party all make substantial gains due to the absence of the SDL and the Imperial Party. Although the Cavalier Party came first in the election, the following government did not include the party and was controversially headed by the Hosian Socialist party, despite coming only fifth. This was due to all coalition proposals failing, thus the HSP proposed an emergency coalition with all parties save the Cavalier's and the RCLP, this was to get a mostly centralist cabinet due to more extreme proposals from both sides failing, mostly due to the absence of the Imperial's and SDL. Election Results